The Unspoken Words
by kadzuki
Summary: Summary : Padahal kau nyata, berdiri di hadapanku. Tapi seluruh kata itu tertahan di tenggorokanku.


Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!

Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram

Rating : T

Pairing : KazuSou

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Shonen-ai

Cast : Makabe Kazuki, Minashiro Soushi

Summary : Padahal kau nyata, berdiri di hadapanku. Tapi seluruh kata itu tertahan di tenggorokanku.

A/N : _Remember about a short scene when Kazuki meet Soushi at their school in Soukyuu no Fafner: Right of Left? That scene make me feel if they're hiding something, unspoken words, unspoken feeling. Too scared to face the reality between them._

.

.

Suara dengungan kumbang.

Bau kulit yang terbakar matahari.

Musim panas.

Seharusnya itu yang kudengar. Seharusnya itu yang kurasakan. Seharusnya itu yang aku nikmati. Tapi saat ini semua seolah menghilang. Seolah aku berada di sebuah ruang gelap tanpa batas, tanpa suhu, dan tanpa suara.

Semua karena kau berdiri di hadapanku.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan berpapasan denganmu di koridor ini. Aku hanya bermaksud kabur dari sergapan Kenji, malas untuk meladeninya. Tidak ada secuil pun firasat bahwa kita akan saling berhadapan, berdua saja dalam koridor kosong sekolah.

Kau menatapku, langsung menghujam bola mataku dengan matamu yang berwarna cokelat susu itu.

Terdiam. Hening tanpa kata.

Saat tatapanku jatuh ke sebuah garis tipis yang memanjang di wajahmu, rasa bersalah yang coba kupendam selama bertahun-tahun kembali menggerogoti jiwaku. Menusuk hatiku, menorehkan luka yang mungkin takkan pernah sembuh.

Aku berusaha untuk mengendalikan ekspresi wajahku agar tetap datar, sekaligus berusaha balas menatapmu. Mata yang selalu menghanyutkanku, menenangkanku, sekaligus membuatku penasaran. Pandanganmu tidak berubah seinci pun, terus menghujam diriku dalam kesunyian, membuatku bingung harus berbuat apa sementara rasa bersalah itu mulai mencekikku.

_Kumohon Soushi, katakanlah sesuatu. Apa saja. Memaki, menyalahkan, atau memukul diriku pun tak apa. Bahkan jika kau bilang bahwa dirimu membenciku dengan seluruh jiwa ragamu pun aku rela. Asalkan beban rasa bersalah ini bisa sedikit ringan bagiku. _

_Asalkan aku tahu bahwa dirimu masih menganggap keberadaan diriku._

Kurasakan wajahku yang mulai memanas, mataku mulai berair. Sekuat tenaga aku menahannya, terus menatap matamu. Isi benakku mulai berkejaran, menyusun kata-kata penyesalan yang selalu menyesakkan dadaku tiap kali melihatmu, mencoba untuk mengiba ampunanmu dan menghapus sebagian besar rasa bersalahku.

_Maafkan aku, Soushi. Maafkan aku._

Hanya dua buah kata singkat yang mudah diucapkan. Namun kata-kata itu seolah tersangkut di tenggorokanku, menggelayut di sana dan tidak mau keluar. Padahal hanya dengan dua kata itu mungkin hubungan kita akan lebih baik. Entah bagaimana pun reaksimu setidaknya aku tahu bahwa kau tetap menganggapku ada.

_Tolong katakan sesuatu, Soushi. Aku akan bersyukur jika kau bilang bahwa kau memaafkanku meski nantinya sisa perasaan bersalah ini akan kubawa sampai mati. Tapi seandainya kau menyalahkanku dan membenciku pun tidak masalah. Aku akan bertahan meski akhirnya yang menghubungkan dirimu dan diriku adalah kebencian._

Akhirnya kontak mata diantara kita terputus. Kau memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas pelan. Ingin sekali kuteriakkan kata maafku, tapi rasanya seluruh tubuhku menolak apa yang diperintahkan otakku. Membiarkan kata maaf itu mengendap dan menambah beban rasa bersalah yang kutanggung.

Kesal. Tapi aku tahu mengapa tubuhku menolak logikaku. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku takut kehilanganmu lebih dari ini. Aku takut kata maafku justru memperlebar jarak di antara kita, merenggut apa yang tersisa antara kau dan aku.

_Aku tidak sanggup jika kita berdua terpisah lebih jauh dari saat ini. _

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dan mulai melangkahkan kakimu.

_Tidak. Tunggu, Soushi. Jangan pergi._

Suaraku tetap tertahan. Kau melangkah dengan mantap, berpapasan dan melewatiku tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Hatiku serasa dihancurkan menjadi serpihan tajam, memberikan rasa perih yang tak terkira. Aku menolehkan kepalaku perlahan, mengikuti sosokmu yang perlahan menjauh, berharap kau akan menoleh ke arahku.

Tapi itu hanya sekedar anganku. Kau terus berjalan dan menghilang di ujung koridor. Bisa kurasakan pintu di hadapanku terbuka. Kenji keluar dari baliknya diikuti Mamoru. Ia mengacungkan jemarinya padaku dan mengatakan sesuatu, tampaknya menantangku berkelahi lagi. Jujur saja, saat ini aku tidak mendengar apa pun. Tidak ada suara yang masuk ke otakku, karena sekarang dirimu tengah menguasainya, menarikku ke sebuah dunia yang hanya milik kita.

_Soushi, maaf. Maafkan aku. Bolehkah aku berharap untuk berada di sisimu lagi suatu saat lagi? Meskipun aku harus merasakan kepedihan tak terperi pun tak apa, asalkan kau mengakui keberadaanku. Itu sudah cukup bagiku._

_Soushi... Maafkan aku..._

.

**~~~~~FIN~~~~~**

.

.

Kadzchan End-Note :

Tiap nonton Right of Left mesti banjir air mata. Apalagi pas Ryou sama Yumi liat marine snow sementara mereka mulai terasimilasi. Yumi mati, Ryou ninggalin rekaman buat pilot Fafner generasi selanjutnya sambil nunggu Fenrir aktif. Klimaksnya pas rekaman Ryou didengerin sama seluruh anggota ALVIS. Sumpah, nangis kejer. Kok rasanya takdir mereka tragis banget. Paling enggak Ryou balik ke Tatsumiya meski Yumi mati *maunya*.

Bener-bener _two thumbs up _buat kru produksi Soukyuu no Fafner. Sangat nggak mengecewakan. Meski momen KazuSou-nya sedikit, tapi _feeling_-nya nyampe banget. Ngasih hint kalo emang ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

_Sorry for my bambaya grammar, thanks for reading =D_


End file.
